


Climbing the Walls

by Keikokin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: Tucker believes he's hurt the one person he never meant to, but he's going to make it good again.  Even if he has to climb over some high walls first.





	Climbing the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Although I started with ST:V back in 2000, I've now come almost full circle. This is my first foray into this fandom. It was originally a ficlet. But the plot bunnies kept biting. Please let me know if I should continue. I'm thinking of a series of fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own it or it would be much dirtier. Paramount owns Star Trek, all rights reserved. No maliciousness intended toward the wonderful actors and actresses that brought it to life. This piece of fiction is developed around a male/male attraction if it bothers you, take the next turbolift to the shuttlebay.  
Authors note: Mind the breaks. 

Starship Enterprise NX01  
Place: Mess Hall  
Time: O600

Malcolm POV

He knew he was undressing the Commander with his eyes, but was unable to stop himself. Staring out from his corner of the Mess Hall, he was once again spying on his heart’s desire. Unfortunately he was also a superior officer. As much as he wanted to try to make a move in that direction, the ball was not in his court. Luckily, he knew how to hide those emotions down deep.  
While Starfleet was now light years away, some rules were getting bent. He snorted out loud, picking at his breakfast. Frankly, the rules were broken from Day One. It rankled his blood and all through that of his ancestors that the Captain barely acknowledged protocols, the rules were like grass under his feet. 

Oh no, I’m starting to sound like Trip. 

Sneaking another peek through his eyelashes Malcolm was still eating and chatting with Travis and Hoshi. He sniffed; all three had barbaric table manners. Trying to remember to breathe he watched as Trip shifted and the ripple of muscles in his arms and shoulders stood out. 

I need to get out of here before I make a fool of myself. 

He put his head down and tried to vanish into the corner. Movement out of the corner of his eye forced his head to jerk up. Now Travis and Hoshi were saying good-byes. The Commander stood up with his tray as well and Malcolm felt sure he was about to leave. Instead he spun around fixing his eyes directly on him.

Oh hell. 

The Commander then WINKED at him. He felt his eyes go large as saucers, then remembering who he was dealing with, treated such behavior accordingly. The engineer was grinning and Malcolm ducked his head to drink his coffee. Trip waved to the others and headed to the corner at Warp 5. It was the same stride he used in Engineering that said he was doing something important, often sending Ensigns scurrying for cover. But the look on his face made his hand shake and he quickly hid it under the table.  
He was trapped with only his tray and PADD. He raised his Iron Clad Shields and prepared to act his way into the history books or go into battle, whichever came first. 

“Ya tryin’ to hide back here?” The Commander grabbed the nearest chair and sat down right next to him. He turned his head to check out the vantage point that Malcolm had. “Or is this a tactical thing for mealtime? Keeping an eye on the perimeter?”  
“Good morning Commander, please do feel free to join me.” 

Leaning back on one arm to look at Malcolm more directly, Tucker shook his head. “Really? C’mon why ya always gotta be like that?” 

“It’s not my fault that you have no manners.” 

“Ouch! Look can you just drop it? I’m too tired for it today.” Malcolm knew the Commander had been working extra hard after their last pounding. He quickly took stock of the bags under the man’s eyes, the worry lines on his brows and crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes. It was a look he was well-acquainted with since he saw it in his own mirror often. 

“It seems as though each alien encounter tears the ship apart, just as we make progress from the last battle.” Malcolm admitted, letting his guards down a bit while trying to keep his heart safe.

“Tell me about it.” He finished his coffee and looked closer at Malcolm, leaning into his personal space. Oxygen had once again become an issue and he cursed his inner failings. “I notice you’re doing it too.” 

“Well, I can hardly argue that point, now can I?” 

“Problem bein’ it gets a bit lonely being the only one left working.” Malcolm shrugged, he’d often felt the pangs of it. “I was, uh, wondering’ if’n you don’t mind, maybe we could work as a team? We could spend half the shift in your department and a half in mine. Why I could even bring dinner, seeing as you’re losing weight again and all.”

It sounds like a date. 

And that’s when the walls around his heart armed cannons. “What will T’Pol say?”

Trip leaned back quickly like he’d just been slapped. “I stopped takin’ those lessons, thought you knew that of all people. I hated how people were talking about us. I didn’t want people to get the wrong idea.” 

No, no, I am not falling for his charms any more.

“Something about Vulcan rabbits as I recall.” Malcolm put down his now empty cup. 

“See! Now that’s exactly what I mean. It wasn’t me that wanted that. She don’t care what people say. Besides, my tastes don’t go that way, they, uh, swing another way.” 

Oh dear Lord, did he just move closer? Yes, that is definitely his thigh. Breathe. Breathe. The Captain!

“At ease Malcolm. Well, this looks cozy. May I?” Archer motioned to the chair across from them.

“Yes, of course, sir. The Commander and I were discussing a plan for cooperative late shifts and needed the quiet to do so.” He felt all of his guards go up on auto-pilot. Next to him Trip sighed. 

“Meaning?” The Captain looked at Trip oddly. 

“I don’t see the sense in having both of us working in different departments that late. If’n we worked together, maybe repairs won’t take as long.” Trip explained between sips of coffee. 

“Hmm, I suppose four eyes are better than two and the cross-training couldn’t hurt. But I know you are both prone to work too hard. Promise me you’ll eat and get at least 5 hours of sleep. It’s good to see you working together.” He toasted with his coffee mug. 

I don’t want to leave Trip, but I can’t take this teasing and talking work at the same time. 

Slipping his hand under the table, he laid his hand out flat, just touching Trips thigh with a gentle tap goodbye and then moved to stand. But he soon found his leg was trapped with a larger leg wrapping around his own like a snake. It was all he could do not to let on to the Captain. 

Oh God, he doesn’t want me to go. I don’t want to go either Trip. You have no idea how much you’ve done for my battered ego, just by noticing me. Touching like this is breaking down my barriers. Please Trip. Oh God. Breathe.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Captains POV

The Captain sat back and watched the pair, feeling like the proverbial third wheel. Trip was seriously moving into Malcolm’s space and from the looks of things the Brit was fighting his emotions so hard he was going to snap. It almost hurt to watch. He supposed this probably had something to do with the conversation he’d had with Trip last week... 

He was just giving Porthos a well-deserved session of belly rubs in his quarters when the chime rang. “Come in.” 

Porthos barked and ran over to Trip. “Evening Trip. I haven’t seen you for awhile, why even Porthos missed you.” 

Trip picked up the dog and pet it, letting the animal calm him down from a day of one small disaster after another. “Sorry, just been so busy.” 

“So what brings you by?” He tossed a dog treat to Trip, who caught it easily and gave it to Porthos. 

“I gotta have a reason?” Trip teased half-heartedly, looking exhausted.

“No, but I’d bet money there is.” 

“I’m supposin’ you heard some rumors about me. “ He held Porthos tighter. “And it wasn’t me Jon. I am so worried all this has really fucked up any chance I had.” 

“With who?” 

“The one person on this ship I do care about. And no, I ain’t telling you cause I ain’t told him.”

“Him, huh?”

“Hell yes, after all the shit I’ve been going through with the ladies, it’s high time I tried the other side.”

“Not since the Academy, though, am I right?” Archer teased. 

“Shut up.” 

Shortly after Trip had left and never did explain fully who it was, but it was clear it was hurting him. It made sense now. His Chief Engineer was head over heels in love with his Head of Weapons and Tactical. He felt sorry for Malcolm who was fighting a losing battle keeping Trip from breaking down his walls, much less in public. After all, Malcolm was born to be an officer. Keeping face was important. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip’s POV

He’s here. I swear I can feel him. My eyes look deep into the shadows. There in the very corner. Of course, he’s working over breakfast. What do I have to do to get that man to loosen up once in awhile? I hope I’m not to blame for his retreat back behind those damn walls. He must have heard those rumors, though. 

We sit down to eat and I don’t even know what I picked, not that I care. I use my coffee cup to hide as I look over and see him. Damn, if he hasn’t lost weight again. He’s not sleeping either. Well, at least I’m not the only one. 

I try to pull my attention back to the table to hear what joke Travis is sprouting now. Toshi is giggling and I pretend as best I can behind a big fake grin. Momma always would yell when I used it. I knew most people wanted to see a smile so that’s what I gave them. It wasn’t real. It’s not real now. Frankly, I wish they’d both shut up.

I’ve got to go over there and see him. I’ve missed him and us being friends, but hell I want more than that now. A lot more and I’m probably gonna wind up with two black eyes for it. On the Enterprise, I’ve learned one lesson over and over, life is short. Every time he comes back hurt, I get more scared I’m going to lose him.

I know it’s his job and it's expected to have high risk, but I don’t want him to die without knowing how I feel. I’ve got to at least try. When did I become such a coward? I can face being sucked to death by a giant pile of goo but I can’t handle telling a man how I feel. Fooling around in the Academy is one thing but this was a risky venture. 

I doubt he’d report me, but I’m likely to get hurt. Or maybe he’ll just act like I’m dirt under his boot? I won’t let him ignore me. I’m going to do it. I can do this.

Oh, finally they’re leaving. I wink at Malcolm and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Feeling a bit better, I walk right over to him. I sit down and what do I get, chastised for my bad manners. The worst part is he’s right, Mama raised me better. Did I do it on purpose to get a rise out of him? God, I’ve got it so bad. 

I sit as close as I dare and he doesn’t move, but he doesn’t hit me either and as the minutes tick by I think that he’s ignoring it. I can see his shield finally crumbling in front of me. Got to be getting close to that final one ‘cause he’s getting snippy. And ain’t it the cutest thing. 

But when he touches me as if to say goodbye, I fight every urge I have to throw him over the table. Damn Jon and his lousy sense of timing. I’m too close to give up now. My leg wrapped around his. Desperate need is driving me on. Does he understand what I’m asking? 

God Malcolm can’t you see how much this is driving me crazy? 

No, please don’t leave now! Damn you Jon!

“Speaking of which, I should be going, really,” Malcolm pulled reluctantly away with a forceful tug to indicate he meant it. Trip sighed but let him go. He was lucky he’d even been allowed to do that. He didn’t have much more time to think about it before the man shot out of the room like he’d been fired from one of his own weapons.

His breakfast had turned to ash in his belly. “Well, I better get to it. You have the worst fucking timing in the universe Jon. You always did.” 

“Sorry Trip.” Archer watched him go sadly. There had once been a time Trip would tell him anything. Those days seemed to be gone. And now, he was fairly certain, he’d screwed up again. 

Lt. Reed was doing his best to bury himself in his work. He told himself off rather firmly and kept telling his heart that he’d imagined the whole thing. As the day wore on, he found himself doing more and more detail work just so he couldn’t think of anything else. It was no time at all and he was saying goodbye to the day shift. Soon he was alone with just the hum of the Enterprise. Ten minutes later he heard someone coming and sat up to see who it was, all senses on alert, feeling the ground for his phaser. 

It was in his hands and he was up crouching in position aiming directly at the noise. A moment later the Commander came into view, took one look at the phase pistol and put his hands up. “Whoa there Malcolm, didn’t mean to sneak up on ya.”  
“Sorry , it’s just we’ve had a lot of aliens board us lately.” 

“I’d expect no less from the most dangerous man on the Enterprise.” Malcolm put his gun away. He made no comment about the nickname because he rather liked it. Not that he’d tell anyone. Turning he slid into the nearest tube, just so the Commander couldn’t see him blush. 

“I believe something was said about eating before we share Gamma Shift?” 

“Oh right, I suppose that’s now is it?” Malcolm slipped out of the tube and suddenly the room slipped sideways, as dizziness overcame him. Putting out his arms for balance, he was surprised when warm, strong arms of steel surrounded his waist pulling him up. “Oh, thank you. I suppose I should eat something. Thanks, Commander.” 

“Trip.” Right. Inwardly, he hated the nickname and thought Charles suited him much better. But he knew the Commander hated it. 

Letting his walls crack for a moment, he whispered, “Charles.” 

The Commander shook his head and let go. “C’mon ya need to eat.” With a nod, Malcolm pulled himself back together and headed for the door. “Um, actually I brought somethin’.” 

“Well, that’s very considerate.” Malcolm lost his breath as the Engineer smiled his way. This smile was different than the ones the Commander usually flashed about. He was led over to a small makeshift table from cargo crates. It was covered in a checkered red cloth replete with a basket. “A picnic?” 

“I, uh, don't wanna go to the Mess Hall.” He proceeded to pull out rolls, butter, potatoes and –

“Is that Prime Rib?” Malcolm inhaled deeply and his mouth began to water. “How did you-“

“Trust me, there’s something’s you’re better off not knowing.” 

“That I can believe,” He sat down eagerly, suddenly famished. He was trying desperately to remain composed but this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him in his whole life. The security side of him demanded he found out how Tucker managed to get his hands on Prime Rib. He chuckled. “This feels like a date.” 

The Southerner started to choke on his food. Malcolm pushed his drink into his hands. “Are you alright?”

“ I’m jus’ fine.” 

Malcolm nodded and tucked back into the meal. He was feeling very pleased with this stolen time with the handsome Commander and how the man had obviously put some thought into it. He noticed he didn’t get a response to the date comment. 

“I, uh, don’t see ya much anymore. I’d like ‘ta change that. Ain’t that much difference between us, we both love our jobs and forget the rest of the world is goin’ by.” 

“You are my superior officer, Sir.” 

“It’s just a piece of metal. Rumor has it you’ll have another pip soon. About time too, I reckon. You deserve it, Malcolm.” 

“That’s good of you to say. I imagine Starfleet will be pulling out the Captain's chair for you.” 

“Hell, I don’t want it!” He broke into laughter. “They can keep it. I’m liking here and now, thank you very much.” 

Malcolm looked up into Trips face. “Me too. This was a good idea. Thank you.” 

“So d’ya want the first half of the shift in your department or mine?” 

“Let’s start with the torpedo tubes. The relays seem slow and the firing sluggish.” 

“Well I’ve got some tubes to climb through myself. Gonna be pretty dirty from it. This way we can shower right after.” Tucker nodded. Malcolm helped pack up the basket when they were done. The makeshift table was put away too. 

The next four hours consisted of fixing the torpedo issue. By the time the last four hours arrived, Trip was eager to solve the issues in Engineering. He climbed up into a tube large enough to accommodate them both, shoulder to shoulder. Turning to ask Malcolm for a tool, he found himself face-to-face with the weapons expert.

“Nice cologne.” 

“You too.” 

Trip picked up Malcolm’s hand and wove their fingers together. 

“Thank you for dinner and your help with the torpedoes.” Malcolm shakily pulled his hand away giving Trip a soft smile. They worked together quietly and efficiently. Each man was tired and getting greasy by the end of the shift. Malcolm finished first and slid easily out of the tube. Thanks to their picnic he wasn’t dizzy this time. Trip was working his way out when the ship hit turbulence. Malcolm grabbed a rail to his left and Trip grabbed one to his left with one arm and to the right with the other arm. Malcolm was trapped between them. Trip was looking at him with a feral gleam in his eyes. “Bit bumpy out there,” Malcolm commented. 

“Sure do make a nice change from getting shot at.” 

Reluctantly Trip pulled back, reminding himself that Malcolm would not be one for public displays, especially on duty. But he kept eye contact with the Brit, making sure his intent was known. He tore himself away and scratched his head. “Well, guess I’ll see you for breakfast?” 

“Yes, maybe I’ll see you then.” He gave a nod and made his way to the door. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Trip watching him. Their eyes, full of lust, met again. The moment held fast then vanished as Lt. Reed made his way back to his quarters, smiling idiotically the entire way much to his chagrin. 

\--------------------------  
Feeling a bit sore, Malcolm went straight to the gym when he woke. He had to stretch them out, and since it was only 0400 he was enjoying the rare solitude and pushed himself to the limit. After he was pretty well done he felt a presence enter the room. He knew he was being watched and had a good idea of who it was. 

It has been a good long time since someone checked him out, much less a man. The eyes were burning a trail down his sweaty back to the top of his sweats and coming to rest on his ass. It was a thrilling change from being scoped out as a potential threat from alien forces. Unable to resist teasing, he stretched out all of his muscles slowly and cat-like, before slowly turning to wipe his brow. He eyed the flushed Commander at the door over his towel. “Good morning Commander, a bit early for you isn’t it?” 

“Sure is, the early bird gets the worm. ” Tucker gave a sweet shy smile, which caused Malcolm to drop a few walls. “You’re ah, looking good there. I’d hate to be racing against you on that treadmill.” 

“With all the trouble that, no offense Commander, seems to follow us on every away mission I want to stay in shape.”  
“Well, uh it shows.” Tucker licked his lips and gave a wink. 

Malcolm sauntered into Trips personal space. “I’m flattered you noticed.” 

“Ya mean that?” 

“I would never lie to you!”

“But you aren’t telling me for sure if you –“

“If I what?” 

“Damn it all Malcolm, can ya just let me know if I’m gonna get a fat lip here soon?” 

“One way to find out.” Malcolm smirked. Then he froze and quickly jumped back. A moment later the door slid open. Tucker turned to greet the other crewman, when Malcolm slipped away before Trip knew what hit him.  
\-------------------------

…”That’s all I have to report Capt.” 

Captain Archer looked across his situation room at the Commander. “So how did the shared shift go?”  
“Quite productive,” answered Lt. Reed. 

Archer eyed them both, wondering which one of his officers would cave first. One thing for sure, the Brit was enjoying teasing the hell out of Trip. “Good to hear. By the way, this came for you.” He slipped an envelope over to Malcolm. “Congratulations Lt. Commander Reed.” Daring to look up Malcolm saw the pride in Trips eyes and swelled with emotions, making it hard to speak. The Captain took pity on him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Seems paperwork was a bit backed up.” 

He put a blackened out pip on Malcolm’s collar. Malcolm beamed with happiness and Trip was enthralled by it, unable to think or breathe. He was playing a dangerous but fun game and loving every minute of it. It was well worth running the risk of getting the shit beaten out of him, not that he thought that would really happen anymore. 

The Captain saw T’Pol notice the looks between the two and felt a smug satisfaction that Trip was no longer seeing her after hours. He was proud of Trip for standing up and letting the rumors die off. T’Pol was no longer needed. 

It was petty and he knew it but he couldn’t help it. He firmly believed the Vulcan pressed her advantage when Trip was most vulnerable. He looked over to Malcolm and saw the same smug satisfaction. He might not have let Trip catch him yet, but Trip was already marked as belonging to the most dangerous man on the crew. He also saw the walls come down and Malcolm was suddenly acting like he’d never even noticed the sub-commanders presence. 

Jon hoped that eventually, Trip might trust him enough to speak to him about it. But he was not about to press the issue. If he couldn’t trust the heart of his best friend to a Weapons and Tactical Officer, who could he trust?

“We will also picking up some temporary crew from a science colony. They’ve offered to help us with repairs and upgrades in return for a ride to the next system. I expect everyone to treat them with respect while being as welcoming as possible.”  
After the meeting, Malcolm grabbed another cup of coffee before heading to the Armory. As he entered the corridor branching off the main one, he’d run right into the Commander. Trip smiled and took a coffee cup out of his hands. Malcolm blinked just now realizing he’d gotten two cups of coffee sub-consciously. “Thanks!” 

“I sure hope this temporary crew works out.” Malcolm ducked his head to drink his coffee as they walked together.  
“I just hope they ain’t gonna try to take over the ship. I’m getting real sick of it.” 

“I’m quite tired of it myself.” He froze as his mind whirled. “We need an Intruder Alert. It could lock down all the sensitive areas of the ship.”

“Like engineering and the warp core,” Trip added thoughtfully. 

“We could install barriers on every deck, but especially around the transporter room and the cargo bays.” 

“Yeah, your force field thing could prevent lives from being lost, if we could trap enemies right away.” 

“I could add some grenades to knock them out.” 

“Or I can pump gas in through the ventilation shafts in that area.” Trip mused. 

“Passwords from senior staff only.” 

“See now, this is why they made you a Lieutenant Commander. I’m real proud of ya.” He reached out and entwined a few of their fingers together. 

“Better watch it or I’m going to think you like men.” 

“I do.” Trip conceded. “Or I should have said only one.” 

Malcolm’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. He stepped back, releasing the fingers and stood against the opposite wall. A moment later a crewman passed between them. They continued down the hall. Malcolm couldn’t speak. His denial disintegrated, this was real. His armor was crumbling. It was time to step teasing. “I know the feeling.” 

“Ya do?” They each took a step back toward each other, walking slower than before toward the lifts. Phlox joined them in the turbo lift. “Are you both alright? You both look flushed and your eyes are dilated. Hmm. Rapid pulse.” 

“We’re fine!” They both chimed as their door opened and they raced for the opening heading for their posts.  
“Human mating rituals are so much fun to watch.” Phlox trilled happily.


End file.
